1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to structurally reinforced, pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to a pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade system which may be assembled on-site of a construction project. Further, this invention directs itself to a chimney facade system which includes a multiplicity of one-piece base housing units defining a through passage within which a chimney stack is located. Still further, this invention relates to a chimney facade system which allows for individual coupling of discrete housing units in varying combinations to provide a pre-fabricated/modular type chimney facade structure adaptable to a plurality of building contours.
Further, this invention directs itself to a chimney facade system wherein the modular base housings are coupled each to the other and structurally reinforced for coupling to an external building structure.
2. Prior Art
Chimney facade systems are well-known in the art. However, pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade systems of the type herein described have not been seen in the prior art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,656; 2,539,177; 3,425,178; 3,464,174; 3,466,000; 4,384,566; 3,460,525; 3,761,551; 3,874,364; 2,687,127; 4,259,941; 797,856; 3,278,742; 3,089,521; 252,064; 4,180,052; and, 3,809,051.
None of the prior art systems known to Applicant provide for the structural reinforcement mechanism for a modular housing facade system as is described in the instant invention concept. In general, prior art systems direct themselves to non-modular concepts utilizing structural elements which do not necessitate the need for structural reinforcement, as is herein provided.
Some prior art systems are directed to pre-fabricated sectional element systems for chimneys as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,656. Such chimney system stacks consist of a multiplicity of one story high prefabricated sectional elements. However, such sectional elements provide for an outer jacket formed of a concrete composition with a reinforcing steel mat. Such prior art systems are formed of relatively heavy type material compositions and do not provide for a plastic material composition to provide weight saving and cost effectiveness.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,052, there are provided furnace fireplace systems which include an outer shell having a metal cabinet covering an inner cabinet. Such prior art systems are generally directed to internally mounted fireplace apparatus, which extend above the fireplace and pass through a ceiling through a roof. Such systems are not directed to housings which are adapted to be mounted external to a building structure. As is seen in such prior art systems, the panels are generally secured together by welding techniques, and such certainly are not directed to pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade systems as is necessary to the subject invention concept. Such prior art systems thus do not necessitate the use of a structurally reinforcing mechanism as is clearly shown in the invention concept of this disclosure. In still other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 252,064, there are provided heating apparatus which may show flange sections, however, such systems do not provide for coupling of one-piece housings in a modular fashion as is necessitated by the invention concept herein described. Such do not direct themselves to the coupling to base house foundations and are not adaptable to coupling to external walls of building structures utilizing the particular compositions as herein disclosed.
In still further prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,177, there are provided pre-fabricated block flues having a multiplicity of blocks being provided depending upon the height of the overall building structure. However, such blocks are generally formed of a refractory or fireproof material such as cement or firebrick clay. Such prior art systems do not provide for material compositions which allows for ease of varying the height and dimensions of the particular system on-site.
In general, prior art systems do not allow for one-piece housings carried and mounted by a single person in a simplified fashion. Such prior art systems generally necessitate increased manufacturing, as well as labor costs in construction.